sheet_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Here are some questions that might be asked about the Sheet Music Wikia. Sheet music publishers that are viewing this site are strongly urged to scroll to the bottom to read notes to them. Q: What's the point of the Sheet Music Wikia? A: There are a few reasons why this Wiki was created. One reason is so people can find information about the books before they buy them. This may include the transcription quality, or any bonus songs (or songs from the album which the book is based on) that aren't included. Another reason for the site is to give credit to the people responsible for transcribing the books. For example, the Sting - Mercury Falling (Piano Vocal Guitar) book contains the track Twenty-Five To Midnight, an extra songs on international copies of the album. However, his previous album Ten Summoner's Tales featured a song in international copies titled Everybody Laughed But You which is not included in publications for the album's sheet music books. Q: I want to order *book name here*, but I can't find it online. Where can I get it? A: For books such as the Japanese Band Score books, most of them can be found on eBay or Amazon Japan. Note that even if you are a registered user on Amazon, you must get a separate Amazon Japan account. Most of the sellers from different countries will not ship to the USA. Some other books are rare and/or out of print, so those can be hard to locate. You can also check the publisher's website if you know who published it. Q: In response to the last question, if a seller does not ship to the USA, how can I get it from them? A: The administrator of the Sheet Music Wiki, Doommaster1994, prefers using services like Tenso. However, it costs about $12 per book to ship through Tenso. Q: I want to upload a scan of a sheet music book, but I don't know who to contact for permission. Who do I contact? A: If you wish to upload scans of a sheet music book, please make sure that the book is out of print first. Since many books on the site are still in print, we are not legally allowed to have scans of them. However, if the book is out of print, it may be okay to upload. However, you must first ask the publisher of the out of print book if it is okay. The publisher may advise you to contact the record label companies of the respective album to get permission. Q: I see a full scan of a song/sheet music book on a website. Can I upload it here? A: No, there are no exceptions. You must get the artist/record label as well as the book publisher's permission. Q: Are there any exceptions? A: Yes. For unofficial sheet music created by users of this wiki, they can be uploaded, with the sheet music creator's permission. However, they must not be sold or reproduced in any way without the prior written consent of the author. Q: I got permission from the copyright holders to upload a book here. Can I upload it now? A: Please send the administrator (Doommaster1994) proof. Q: Where can I contact the administrator? A: nickkalata.webs.com Q: Are you in any way associated with the Video Game Sheet Music Wikia? A: No, but we'd have no problem in doing so! Please go there for the sheet music found there, do not upload it to this site. It is not ours. Q: What do I do if there is no album name specified? A: Sometimes the albums are named after the band. For example, Alice in Chains and Smash Mouth both have a self-titled album, to which one would simply create the page Alice in Chains - Alice in Chains (Guitar Recorded Versions), or Smash Mouth - Smash Mouth (Guitar Songbook Edition). NOTE TO SHEET MUSIC PUBLISHERS: Please note that since your out of print books are no longer made, there is no money to be made off of them, as scans of sheet music on this site are free. Because of this, it is strongly urged that we are allowed to upload scans of books that are no longer in print. Some of these books contain transcriptions for songs that cannot be found anywhere else, and for people who want to learn to play the songs, it is literally the only way they can learn the songs. Also, please see note two below. NOTE 2 TO SHEET MUSIC PUBLISHERS: If you find something of yours on this website that you do not wish to have published, please do not contact us with a C&D. Please kindly ask us to remove the content, and it will be deleted permanently. Again, this website is to provide information about the books, and we do not want to steal any part of the publications. Please keep in mind that we do not want any trouble. We add credits from the books, as they have already been published on other websites prior to their creation on this site.